Why Do I Love You Louise?
by Kanashimi Raven
Summary: One night, as Saito sits and treats his bleeding whip marks, he wonders why he actually fell in love with Louise. Out of all people out there, it had to be Louise..


Why Do I Love..?

**Summary**: One night, as Saito sits and treats his bleeding whip marks, he wounders why he actually fell in love with Louise of all people

**Warning;** OOC-ness, mild language, Fluff and the good ol' AU!

**Disclaimer:** Would I really try writing another fanfiction if I owned Zero No Tsukaima?

**Author Note**! Hello everyone and welcome to another one of my attempts at Zero No Tsukaima Fanfiction. I hope you will enjoy it, and please be warned that I am still an armature and just trying out different styles. Please no flames!

* * *

><p>Sitting on the floor, propped up against the hard and cold wall, Saito hissed in pain as he precessed the pad with antiseptic onto the bleeding whip- mark.<p>

" What's her damn problem anyway?" he muttered angriy as he proceeded with treating each scratch with salva to avoid any more scars staining his skin. After all, it wasn't all that attractive for a guy to be covered from head to toe in them, and then explain it later that he was not a masochist. And getting whipped was definitely _not_ his secret fetish.

" I told her, Siesta was the one to kiss me and I was too shocked to push her back.. Damn Louise can be such a bitch, Why do I even put up with her?!' he growled out to himself before freezing. Come to think of it, why did he stay by Louises' side? Sure, he was her familiar and he said he loved her but... What was there to love about her? And why did he let her do this kinds of things to him?!

Saito looked at his sleeping mistress laying on their bed, curled up into a ball. With the way the moon shone over her sleeping form and the way she was mumbling silently, it made her look ohh how innocent. But Saito knew better, he knew that behind that innocent facade, there was a sadistic time bomb ready to explode at any given second for absolutely no reason what-so-ever. And worst of all, is that she never even bothers to listen to what he has to say. First she blows up on him, whips him, starves him and then she comes looking all cute and saying she believes or 'forgives' him.

Okay so, her personality was not something he loved her for. Definitely not. One would have to be a real masochist of the highest level to love her for it. Than again, she was better than her sister Eleanore, who was even more violent and cruel, and hit at least twice as hard. And Eleanore had managed to find a husband for herself somehow... Saito was ready to bet money on the fact that violence ran in their family..

And it wasn't like Louise had what most other women did either. She barely had any curves what so ever to show off and her body resembled more a fourteen year child's rather than an eighteen year old teens. Well that didn't give him much to like about her so far..

Saito crossed his arms and begun thinking hard and deep, trying to find some reason why he felt the way he did. Hours passed by in a blur and with each passing second, Saito was becoming both tired and annoyed.

"Damn it! I don't have-" Saito yelled out but cut himself off quickly as he saw Louise stir in her sleep before she turned over so she was facing him. He closed his eyes and crouched into a ball, praying to all gods he knew that he didn't wake her up. Slowly, when he heard her settle back down, he looked up.. And suddenly the answer to his question was as plain as day... He loved her for her innocence. He loved her because of that sweet smile she wore when she slept. He loved her for the way she fit perfectly into his arms whenever he carried her, as though it were her rightful place. He loved her for the way her smile made his heart sing and race.

And he knew his love for her was true because a single second with her meant a million times more to him than the time he spend with the Queen, Tabath, Tifa and Siesta combined.

And it was her strength and her cuteness which had won him over. It was Louises 'many emotion and her concern for him from practically day one. It was the warmth of her lips over his, stealing his first kiss, and the way she treated him as though he was nothing special, just a guy. And for some reason he got attached to her attitude towards him. So in the end, no womanly curves and kind words stood a chance. Not when she claimed him as hers way before anyone else could.

And sure, he treasured the moments he had with every other girl he ever had the fortune ( or misfortune) of meeting, but if they were suddenly gone, he knew he'd cry and mourn for a long time but he'd eventually get over it. But if it was Louise he'd.. He wouldn't be able to live on without her... Anyone else, but not without his Louise

Saito cursed himself for thinking this but maybe she was slowly turning him into a masochist. After all, sleeping on the cold floor didn't bother him all that much and her whippings.. as much as they hurt.. they didn't bother him as long as she didn't over do it, like she had done today.

" Saito?" he glanced up only to see Louise sitting up and rubbing her eyes tiredly. " What's the matter, Saito?" she asked him gently before yawning cutely, ' Just like a kitten' he added in his mind.

" Ohh emm, it's nothing Louise" he told her only to receive a harsh glare from her.

" Then stop making a ruckus and go back to sleep already!" He saw her brush off the place beside her for him before turning over to resume her sleep. And he smiled wider because at that moment she sounded just like his future wife.

Blushing and shaking his head, Saito got into bed before he wrapped his arms around her gently and pulled her to his chest carefully so as not to wake his beauty up. He could see her smiling innocently in her sleep, seeming completely content and happy and it made him feel like the happiest man alive. Since for Saito, as long as his Louise was happy and smiling, he'd go to any lengths to keep seeing that smile.. Even if he had to starve and stand a hundred whippings in one day and die all over again for her, he'd still feel the same way...

And there was nothing out there that could possibly change his mind. Ever.

* * *

><p>A short fic I wrote while heading home. It's just something I thought could happen, and something Saito came to realize one night before he went back to his old ways..<p>

I really hope you like it, even though it's a a rushed work which I'm not planning to continue or edit as such, since there are many other fics waiting and I don't have enough time to write everything I want to *pouts*

ohh well, please review, heart and follow and I look forward to seeing you again.

Ja ne

~ Kanashimi Raven

Ps. If you have any questions or need to contact me, sending me a PM is the easiest way to do that.


End file.
